Episode 7857 (21st June 2017)
Plot Cain is alarmed to hear Harriet was stabbed yesterday and races to the hospital. Ross reveals to Robert and Aaron that thanks to them, Harriet got stabbed by drug dealers last night. Robert suggests Ross should blame himself. Chrissie has barely slept and asks Lawrence if Dean has managed to track down Tim Richards yet as she needs answers. Lawrence agrees to do all he can to help Dean find Tim. Emma tries to get an update of Harriet's condition. Finn blames himself and Ross has to jump in to stop Finn revealing too much. Cain asks the Doctor about Harriet's condition, lying he's her brother. The doctor explains she's in an endued coma. The police are crawling all over the village talking to people. Laurel and Moira are shocked to learn about he stabbing and Moira drives Laurel to the hospital. Robert reminds Aaron that only Ross and Finn know they're involved and they can't say anything without incriminating themselves too. Meanwhile, at Dale View, Finn struggles to hold things together. He worries that if Harriet wakes up, she'll remember that he was with Marco and Wayne. Ross orders Finn to get a grip, just as PC Swirling arrives to take their statements. Moira and Laurel are shocked to see Cain coming to of Harriet's hospital room. Whilst Cain gets coffees, Moira tell Laurel of her surprise at Cain being a decent man for once. Doug leaves Diane a voicemail to wish her a happy birthday. Finn's becomes defensive as PC Swirling takes his statement. He pretends to struggle to remember what Harriet's attackers looked like or even the colour of their car. As Emma shows PC Swirling out, Ross congratulates Finn on his performance but Finn worries about what Harriet will say when she wakes up. Lydia's dance class gets underway and flirty Faith offers to dance with Eric but he's not keen so she ends up paired with reluctant Doug. Lydia shows the class her moves. Rebecca asks Chrissie what'll happen if Tim says something she doesn't want to hear but Chrissie insists she needs to try to find out what she can about her biological father. Lawrence informs Chrissie that Tim got onto a plane to Panama last night and could be anywhere. Eric and Sam struggle to dance together, unlike Faith and Doug. As he is dancing with Faith, Doug misses a call from Diane. Laurel, Moira and Cain sit outside Harriet's room whilst Emma and Finn sit with her. Moira tells Cain he might as well go but Cain wants to stay in case Harriet wakes up. Teary Finn sits at Harriet's bedside and apologises. Cain overhears so asks Finn to come out to the corridor a minute. He pushes Finn against a wall and asks what he has done but is distracted when alarms go off in Harriet's room. Finn calls Ross to warn him that Cain is onto them. Chrissie assures Lawrence that just because she's trying to find out about John, doesn't mean she thinks any less of him. Lawrence calls Dean and orders him to find Tim Richards and deal with him. Cain listens to Ross' voicemail message from Finn as Ross lays unconscious in the boot of Cain's car. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall *Rebecca White - Emily Head Guest cast *Doctor - Nick Underwood *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Nurse - Hellen Kirby Locations *David's Shop - Exterior *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room' *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and room B2 *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar and corridor *Wylies Farm - Yard Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,320,000 (6th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes